The Locker Room
by 12131415
Summary: Nathan decides to act on his urges and go for it with Barry... I mean, Simon.    Jumpsuits Series - Story 1


Simon was going to get changed out of his jumpsuit, and when he got to the locker room, Kelly and Nathan were at their lockers, not talking to each others.

"How're you doing, big boy?"

Nathan winked at him, and then laughed.

"Leave him alone, for fuck sake Nathan!" Kelly said, for the hundredth time.

Simon walked over to his locker, fiddling with the combination.

"He doesn't mind, we're all pals in here." Nathan said, laughing.

"Uh, you're such a dick head." She stormed out of the room, leaving the door to slam shut behind her.

"Guess it's just you and me then, Barry? Eh?" Nathan strolled across the room, hands in his jumpsuit pockets. Simon saw him getting nearer in his peripheral vision, and his body stiffened with nerves, his fingers flexing and curling back in to fists again.

"W-what do you want?" said Simon shakily.

"Chill out dude, just came over for some friendly banter." Nathan leaned against the locker, and Simon turned his attention back to his locker. "So, what do you do for fun, Barry? Watch your mother showering and build small underground rooms in which to lure helpless teenage girls to come and suck you off?"

"T-that's from the Lovely Bones." whispered Simon.

"Yeah, I know, I watched it with me mam. That gothy black-haired girl is a beauty; I'd shag her all night long." Nathan noticed Simon's eyes flickering around the room, and his mouth twitch.

"I have to go." Simon turned and walking stiffly towards the door.

"Wait, Barry, come on, we could have some fun, yeah?" Nathan couldn't let Simon go; he wanted to be near to him.

"..Fun?" asked Simon, nervously as he turned to face him again. Nathan's idea of fun was usually dangerous and heavily sexual.

"Yeah, why not?" He walked over to Simon and stroked up and down his arm.

"W-what are you doing? I-I don't think you should..." He was interrupted by an involuntary moan as Nathan starting rubbing his crotch. Simon felt tingling sensations like never before and he didn't want Nathan to stop.

"Having fun Barry. It's no fun being a virgin melon-fucker, you need some real action." He continued to rub Simon's crotch, and used his other hand to cradle his arse. Simon wasn't sure if this was just another of Nathan's ways of humiliating him.

"I-I don't know..." Simon moaned again, his heartbeat and rapid breathing audible at this point.

Nathan felt Simon getting hard through his jumpsuit. "There you go, now we're getting down to business." He stroked Simon's crotch slowly and sensually, using slow circling movements. Simon gave in and moaned loudly. Nathan leant forward and kissed him passionately, his tongue parting Simon's rosy, smooth lips. Simon ran his fingers through Nathan's thick, curly brown hair. This kiss was so much better than when Nathan has the tattoo; it was real and lustful, it wasn't controlled.

Nathan unzipped Simon's jumpsuit clumsily, whilst still roughly kissing him. Simon slid his arms out quickly, and unzipped Nathan's. As the jumpsuits fell to the floor, the two boys broke apart for a second to free their feet, then smashed their lips together again, both holding the other's arse in their hands.

Nathan broke off the kiss, and bit Simon's lip, before kissing along his jaw and down his neck. He pulled Simon's shirt off, revealing a surprisingly defined and toned torso. He kissed down his chest and stomach, reaching Simon's underwear. Nathan attacked the bulge in the underwear with his tongue, tracing along Simon's cock through the cotton.

Simon was moaning and grunting now, so Nathan pulled his pants down slowly, teasing Simon. He kissed up Simon's thigh, before licking up Simon's shaft, then taking the whole of Simon's fairly impressive length in his mouth, feeling Simon's cock hit the back of his throat, but still pushing down until his lips rested at the bottom of the beautiful dick.

Simon felt Nathan's warm, wet mouth slide over his cock, and had to rest a hand against the locker to steady himself. He wrapped his fingers in the thick, brown curls and pulled them towards his body, and away again, surprised at himself for being so bold.

He felt a familiar sensation, but it was a hundred times more intense, and before he could say anything, he came right into the back of Nathan's throat, thrusting in hard to finish.

Nathan spluttered "ugh, god man, you could've at least given me a fair warning." as he swallowed Simon's juice. He stood up and kissed the beautiful boy in front of him.

"I'll see you soon, buddy." He winked, got dressed and walked out the room with his usual confident strut.

Simon was left speechless. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"Er, what the fuck are you doing?" Simon turned around in horror to see the probation worker. He was still completely naked.

"Err I-I-I didn't... I..." he trailed off pathetically.

"Just get dressed and fuck off, I'm going home at five. Ta-tah."

Simon sighed, got dressed and walked out the room, fantasising about Nathan's next bit of 'fun'.


End file.
